A Sigma-Delta ADC encodes an analog signal into a digital output signal. The first step in converting the analog signal with the Sigma-Delta ADC is to form a “delta” or difference between the analog input and the digital output converted back to analog form by a Digital-to-Analog Converter (DAC). This feedback of the digital output through the DAC introduces a significant source of nonlinearity in the converter system, which limits the overall system performance.